Off The Grid
by Leann.michelle
Summary: The NCIS team plus Kelly DiNozzo and Emily Gibbs and Tobias Fornell go on a road trip from Virginia to Florida. Everyone stuck in a packed van for 12 and a half hours? And having to live under the same roof for several days?
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Tony drives first. Kate will be riding shotgun and McGee will be in between them. Jenny, Fornell and I will be in the second row back. Abby, Ziva and Emily will be behind us. Ducky, Palmer and Kelly will be all the way in the back," Gibbs shouted out for everyone to hear. The NCIS team plus Kelly, Emily and Tobias were going on a road trip to Florida.

"Shotgun!" McGee yelled as Tony climbed into the front seat.

"Fine with me. I hope you don't mind me using you as a pillow while Tony drives," Kate smiled slyly, climbing into the middle.

"I'm okay with that, Tony?"

"Don't make any moves on her, McGee," DiNozzo warned.

"Tony, don't worry. I love you. McGee is my teammate," she smiled into the kiss she shared with Tony.

"Ew. Get a room," Kelly half-joked.

"I love you too," Kate laughed, placing a kiss on her daughter's head.

"I'm not sitting in the middle," Tobias C. Fornell argued as Jenny climbed into the second row back.

"Well neither am I," Jenny fought back. "And I'm assuming Jethro doesn't want to either so that leaves you," the red head stuck out her tongue and laughed as Gibbs pushed the FBI agent into the center and climbed in beside him.

"Why can't Emily sit in between you two? She is your daughter," he spit out as he continually tried to position himself to be comfortable.

"She doesn't want to," was all Gibbs said, ending the conversation. Or at least he thought it was over.

"This is going to be a looonnggg twelve and a half hours. Why can't Jen sit in the center? She's smaller," he continued to complain.

"I don't want to. It's simple." Fornell only rolled his eyes in response.

"Just sleep the whole way. That solves all of our problems," Gibbs smiled suddenly cheerful.

"I'll sit in the middle," Abby offered.

"Why can't I drive? I want to drive!" Ziva complained as she climbed in behind Jenny. "As much as I love you Abby, I think it's better that Emily sit in the middle."

"I'm fine with that. At least it won't be like Fornell where he's squished into the middle," the three girls laughed.

"You should be the one sitting here," he yelled over his shoulder.

"No thanks. I figured it'd be funnier if you sat in the middle of them. Plus daddy is your friend so I figured right there is the perfect seat for you," Emily smiled innocently.

"I'd like to sit with McGee or Gibbs, but here is fine too."

"Please Abby. Please switch with me!" Tobias begged as Abby clicked on her seatbelt and shrugged.

"Sorry. I'm already into place."

"My dear, will you be fine in the middle?" Ducky asked Kelly as she climbed into the center of the back row.

"Yeah, I'll be fine as long as you don't mind my blankets and stuffed animals staying with me," Tony and Kate's daughter smiled. She loved spending time with Ducky. She's one of the only people who could listen to his stories forever.

"I don't mind. Mr. Palmer, however, may." Jimmy was the last to enter the car solely because he was saying his last goodbyes to his beautiful wife.

"Why can't I sit with mommy and daddy? I don't mind sitting with Ducky and Jimmy though."

"Too young to sit in the front," Gibbs answered from two rows up.

"Hell, I'd even switch with Kelly," Fornell continued. "How about I drive?" He suggested in a desperate attempt to change his seat.

"Why don't you want to sit with us Tobias?" Jenny asked, faking an innocent smile. He never answered her question.

"Kelly! You don't need all of you stuffed animals! Give Ducky and Palmer some space!" Kate yelled to the back of the van.

"Caitlin, like I said before. I don't mind." Ducky laughed as he continued to tell the young girl beside him stories.

"Did he actually manage to fall asleep?" Ziva asked shocked as she leaned forward to see Fornell.

"It's about time he listens to me," Gibbs happily laughed.

"Dad's happy? That's shocking," Emily said with slight attitude. She plugged both her headphones into her ears and began playing her music. Abby smiled satisfied to see the type of music she was listening to.

"It took fourteen years to turn this girl into mini me. She's slowly beginning her transformation," Abby laughed manically.

"You did what to my child?" Jenny turned to see Emily staring off into space and Abby looking slightly apologetic.

"I haven't harmed her. My teachings only harm the ears at first. She'll get used to it," the goth scientist attempted to explain. The red head only continued to stare questionably. "I promise," she smiled wildly which Jenny couldn't help but return. Her attention then turned to Emily. The brunette who shared the same icy blue eyes with her father looked up from her phone.

"What? Are we there yet?"

"No, but what are you listening to?" Director Shepherd asked quietly.

"Three Days Grace. No wait. My Heart is Open by Maroon 5 featuring Gwen Stefani just came on, but I'm about to put on Panic! At the Disco. Why?" She whispered back.

"No reason. But you should probably get some sleep," Jenny suggested.

"How long was I out of it?" Emily asked suddenly surprised, looking around the van at everyone who looked ready to fall asleep.

"About two hours. We left pretty late," Gibbs answered for his wife.

"I'm not tired though. And everyone's still awake."

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Ziva butted into the conversation.

"I don't know. Kinda hard to play truth or dare in a car."

"How about two truths and a lie? Or FMK?" Fornell added, probably unable to sleep.

"You actually know what those are?" Emily asked with a slight laugh. "I play those with my friends who are teenage girls by the way."

"Whatever I'm going back to sleep! Keep it down!" He shouted.

"Well someone is cranky," noted Ziva which caused Emily to giggle.

"I think we all just need some sleep," Jenny attempted to calm everyone down.

"What about me?" Emily asked her mother. "You know I can't sleep in a car."

"I know sweetie, but can you at least try?"

"If it helps, you can use my shoulder as a pillow," Abby offered.

"I guess. Thank you Abby." The goth placed an arm around Emily, pulling her closer. Ziva then leaned against Emily. The three girls fell asleep quickly.

"Are we gonna do that too?" Fornell smirked as he asked the director.

"Go ahead and have fun with Jethro," she smirked back. Eventually the three adults fell asleep.

"Kate, get some sleep," Tony told his wife. She turned to look behind her and had to attempt not to burst out laughing. In their sleep, Agent Fornell slumped against Gibbs the same way Emily did with Abby and Jenny cuddled up against Tobias.

"McGee, look," Caitlin whispered. He sleepily turned around to look at the adults. Now, wide awake, he turned back around quickly and laughed.

"As funny as it is, you need to sleep." Tim fell asleep almost as soon as DiNozzo told Kate to go to sleep.

"Your daughter is still awake," is all she said before leaning her head on her husband's shoulder. Tony looked in the mirror to see Kelly still wide awake. She was happily staring out the window. The senior field agent only rolled his eyes and drove in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Are we there yet?" Abby asked impatiently.

"Are we there yet?" Emily asked after taking off her headphones, oblivious to the fact that Abby just asked.

"Yeah are we? I can't stand sitting between these two," Fornell complained.

"Well at least it isn't Jethro and Diane," Jenny attempted to defend herself.

"Shush, I'm not talking to you anymore. Or Agent Todd," Tobias said childishly.

"Why because I cuddled beside you?" She smiled slyly once again.

"Because I took a picture?" Kate laughed loudly and McGee joined her.

Flashback*

Around 6:30, the sun began shining in through the windows of the big van that was being rented by the NCIS team. Gibbs opened his eyes and smiled. His first thought was that Jenny was laying her head against him. He had completely forgot that Tobias C. Fornell was the wall that separated him from his wife. "Fornell! What the hell!" The senior agent yelled once he turned his head to see his friend. Then he finally saw the red head cuddling up against the FBI agent. Jenny smiled and yawned, signaling that she was waking up. She kept her eyes closed and cuddled closer to Tobias. Everyone had woken up except for Fornell.

"He must be a deep sleeper," Kate chuckled which earned a glare from her boss. She ignored it and continued to take pictures, wanting to capture every moment of this hilarious moment. Tony was taking a video of it while Emily reminded both of them to send her every picture and video they took. Jenny finally opened her eyes and looked at who she thought was Gibbs. She screeched and pulled back. She looked towards her husband who was glaring at her as well.

"Jethro," she began, only looking at the NCIS agent.

"Nice job, mom." Emily stated sarcastically, but couldn't help a laugh. This turned her attention to everyone else in the car who was staring at her. Even Ziva was peaking at her through the window. Jenny's cheeks became as red as her hair. She slapped Fornell's arm at the same time that Gibbs head-slapped him. This managed to wake him up.

"What the hell!" He yelled, jolting up in his seat. He decided his head hurt worse and rubbed. "What was that for?!"

"I thought people weren't allowed to curse around me?" Kelly butted in.

"I guess I picked the right seat."

"Here Fornell." Kate handed her phone to Tobias and showed him the pictures. His eyes widened and he looked back and forth between Jenny and Jethro.

"Gibbs. My old friend..."

End of flashback*

"Ziva slow down!" Kate shouted over the honking of horns while she clutched onto Tony who had switched to the passenger seat.

"I think she's doing fine," said Gibbs calmly. Everyone stared at him oddly.

"That's because you drive like this," Emily butted in again, holding on tightly to McGee.

"I think she should slow down!" Fornell added.

"I think I should have kept driving," Tony pouted, now fully awake.

"I think you all need to calm down!" The former Mossad agent screamed frustratingly, leaning forward.

"Ziva! Watch out!"

Flashback*

"Tony? Have you been driving all night?" Kate asked as she wiped the sleep out of her eyes.

"Yes. Shush," he hushed his wife. She turned around to see everyone asleep except for her daughter who was still staring out the window.

"Has Kelly been awake this whole time?" Tony yawned before answering with a blunt yes after looking in the little mirror to see his daughter still wide awake. "Pull over without waking everyone," she demanded and he obeyed. As Kate opened the door to where Emily was sitting, Ziva woke up. "Sorry for waking you," she apologized before pointing at the five year old.

"You know, Tony must be tired, I can take over," Ziva happily offered. Caitlin thanked her and woke up McGee to switch places with her. He quickly fell back asleep while Tony didn't argue when pushed to the passenger seat.

After the hilarious event with Jenny, Fornell and Gibbs, everyone soon realized Ziva was driving and going down the highway about 110 mph.

End of flashback*

"Is there gonna be another stop before we get there?" Kelly asked after calming down. Ziva had slowed down greatly and Fornell and Jenny were still in big trouble with Gibbs.

"Yeah I need to pee," Tobias complained. "It's getting uncomfortable to hold in," he continued on.

"Tmi," is all Emily said, "even though I have to go to."

"Would you like me to pull over so you all can go on the side of the road?" Ziva offered.

"No thanks." Fornell was the one to answer.

"What's tmi?" Gibbs asked.

"Too much information."

"Guys look!" Kelly shouted. Her eyes hadn't moved from the window since they left. Palm trees lined the highway. "We're in Florida aren't we?" She was absolutely amazed by the palm trees that she had never seen before.

"Yeah babe, we're in Florida."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I call the master!" Emily shouted as she ran upstairs followed by Kelly.

"That's not your choice!" Fornell yelled up the stairs. "I think I should get it since I was stuck between Cuddly and Cranky for twelve and a half hours."

"We already discussed who gets which room. Jenny, Emily and I get the master. Tony, Kate and Kelly get the second biggest room. Ducky and Palmer will probably get the smallest and the rest of you can either sleep on the couch downstairs or in the recliners..." Gibbs trailed off from the bottom of the stairs. Fornell, Kelly, and Emily were already stretched out on the recliners.

"Kelly," Kate sighed once she saw that her daughter had fallen asleep.

"At least she's sleeping now," Tony laughed.

"Yeah, but you're not the one who has to carry her to the room," Caitlin rolled her eyes after loosing a game of rock-paper-scissors with Tony. "You know Tony, a gentlemen would offer to carry his daughter to the bedroom."

"I did it last time," he retorted.

"This happens often?" Fornell asked from his seat on the recliner. He didn't seem to care either.

"Yeah," Kate began.

"You'd be surprised," Tony finished for her.

"Do you need help Kate?" McGee asked as he reached the top of the stairs.

"Thank you, but no thank you. I don't really want her to wake up. See Tony, at least Tim knows how to be a gentleman," she retorted, walking down the hallway to the bedroom that she assumed would be hers. As Gibbs reached the top of the stairs with Jenny on his arm, he head-slapped DiNozzo with the arm not in use.

"Sorry boss, I'll go see if she needs help," he ran down the hallway after his wife. "So the master bedroom gets a recliner, but ours doesn't? Guess we'll just have to share a bed with Kelly. You think she'll mind?" He whispered, placing a hand on Kate's shoulder and placing a kiss on her head as they watched their daughter stir in her sleep.

"You guys gonna come check out the rest of the condo? Or you just gonna keep looking at her?" Gibbs asked, leaning against the doorway.

"Um yeah, you guys go ahead. I'll stay here," Kate whispered turning her attention back to the sleeping Kelly.

"You sure Kate? I'll stay with you and we can explore later," he said softly.

"Have fun," Jenny smiled, joining Jethro. "We're gonna drive around a bit so you won't have a car," they both turned to leave.

"This time, I'm not sitting in between those two. Or anyone!" Fornell shouted, climbing into the drivers side, "because I'm driving!"

"I thinks it's safer that he drive. Even though he may purposely try to kill..." Abby began.

"I wouldn't kill you all! I can't believe you would think I would do that!" Fornell cut her off.

"I still wanna drive..." Ziva complained, sitting in the seat behind the drivers.

"Shotgun!" Emily shouted, running and jumping into to passenger seat just to be caught by her father.

"Not yet," Jenny softly smiled.

"But mom..." She began a rant.

"Not yet," she said a little more sternly. "Fornell is driving and it's Florida. Drivers are insane here, which is really why Ziva should drive," she pointed out and directed her words towards Tobias.

"Jen... You don't know what kind of driver I am," he attempted to defend himself, but failed.

"Still wouldn't let my daughter, my only child, sit shotgun with you in the drivers seat.

"I agree," Abby cut in.

"I'll sit in the passenger seat," Gibbs placed both his hands on Emily's shoulders and lightly pushed her aside.

"Thanks!" She sarcastically stated under her breath.

"I heard that and it's not like I shoved you, it was a... a light push." Emily only slightly glared at the senior field agent and blew a piece of hair out of her face. "I love you," he cheekily smiled and placed a kiss on her head with a laugh.

"I love you too. You can even sit next to me," Jenny slightly tugged her daughter into the van. She sat between Abby and her mother. She pouted the whole way like Ziva did behind her.

"Why do you want to drive so badly?" McGee asked. He sat beside Ziva with Ducky and Palmer behind them.

"Because I like to drive!" She snapped.

"What's up with the girls being cranky?" Palmer asked from the back.

"I'm not! And neither is Director Shepherd!" Abby added defensively.

"I'm not either, I just want to drive," Ziva continued to pout.

"I'm not cranky. I just wanna ride shotgun. And I'm hungry so you must excuse me if I'm a bit snappy."

"So what do you want to do until they get back or Kelly wakes up?" Kate asked as Tony closed the door softly.

"There is this one thing I think we should try," Tony smiled slyly and winked as Kate raised an eyebrow. He took her hand and lead her down the hallway. He sat down and brought his wife down beside him. They reclined back until the seats were equal with each other. They cuddled beside each other and turned the tv on to find Netflix. "What should we watch?" Tony asked, but he already knew the answer. "What episode were we on?"

"I don't know, but I want to watch the One Where They All Turn 30." Kate smiled as Tony flipped through until he found Friends. "Great idea Tony," she kissed her husband and complimented his choice about halfway through the episode.

"You think Kelly will wake up soon?" Caitlin asked, attempting not to fall asleep.

"I don't know, but I think something is really wrong with us considering we're already falling asleep," Tony yawned.

"I guess that's what happens when people become parents."

"It's worth it, most of the time." They laughed until they fell asleep.

Kelly woke up and was confused. She didn't remember going to sleep in this bed. She didn't even remember ever seeing this bed. She wondered out of the room then had a sudden thought. 'Did I get kidnapped?' She continued down the hallway to to her left was a room with recliners. Sleeping on the recliners was her parents. Kelly gave a slight giggle and joined them.

As Tony entered the stage between a deep sleep and about to wake up, all he heard was "If my name was Sebastian and I had a cool Jamaican accent, you would totally help me." All Tony could think was 'What the hell is on the tv,' assuming that it was the tv. Then he heard his favorite sound in the world, the sound of his daughter's laughter. It sounded as if she was in a rage of laughter. He opened his eyes to see Kate still cuddled beside him and Kelly on the recliner next to her, reclined back and laughing. On the tv was no longer Friends, but the end of Moana. Kelly replayed the scene again and continued to laugh. He smiled and tried to sit up without disturbing his sleeping wife. "How long was I asleep?" He asked, looking at the clock on the opposite wall.

"You were asleep when we got back," Abby answered with a slight laugh. She was sitting beside Kelly and laughing at the after-the-credits scene as well. McGee was sitting beside her and Gibbs, Ziva. Jenny, Ducky, Emily and Fornell were all standing at the entrance of the room and staring at them. Ziva was stifling a laugh with Tobias.

"Well isn't that cute," the FBI agent said almost sarcastically, taking a picture in attempt to get revenge. Just then, Kate began to wake up and smiled.

"Sleep well?" the Mossad agent was finally able to stop laughing long enough to ask. Agent Todd looked around in confusion.

"Hi mommy. Hi daddy!"

"Well you all are here, except Palmer. Where's autopsy gremlin?"

"Talking to Breena," Jenny answered.

"Alright, I think it's time for all of us to go to sleep. We can make fun of them in the morning," Gibbs butted in and left to the master bedroom, taking Jenny and Emily with him.

"Where am I sleeping?" The thirteen year old asked, seeing that there was only one bed in the master and a manual recliner that didn't recline very far and didn't have a foot rest.

Jenny looked towards the bed and added, "Well you used to stay with us when you were younger. Unless you wanna stay in that," she pointed towards the recliner. Emily grabbed her blanket and emoji pillow and sat in the leather recliner, reclining back as far as possible.

"Have fun with that," Gibbs chuckled and climbed into bed. "Just remember, you are more then welcomed to join us." After several minutes wasted on tossing and turning in a failed attempt to get comfortable, Emily climbed into bed between her parents.

"I call this recliner," Fornell almost shouted, plopping down onto the one that had separation from the two that were side by side with a pull down center. He reclined as far back as possible and attempted to sleep.

"That's fine, Abby and I will take..." Ziva and Abby were already settling into the two that were combined.

"Sorry McGee, but this one is more comfortable then that one. You should be a gentleman and let Ziva take your spot." He only sighed and went to sit in the manual and sucky recliner.

"This should work out just fine. You usually lay with us anyways," Tony pointed out as Kate exited the bathroom with Kelly attached to her arm.

"Yeah, until one of us ends up on the floor, if not both of us," she whispered, laying beside Tony. "By morning, Kelly and all her stuffed animals will rule the bed and we'll be the ones stuck on the floor."

"Just tell her to pick one," DiNozzo whispered back.

"Why do I have to do it?" Kate said louder then she meant to.

"Do what?" This caught the five year old's attention.

"You have to pick one stuffed animal to stay with you tonight. I'm sorry sweetie, but there is no way we are all gonna fit on the bed, plus all your stuffed animals. When you come sleep with us, you only bring one."

"It's okay mommy." Kelly smiled and picked the biggest one, that was bigger than her, and jumped between Kate and Tony. She turned to face her mother and went to sleep.

"You are so lucky I love you," Kate laughed and placed a kiss on her forehead and Tony did the same.

"Which bed do you want Mr. Palmer?" Ducky politely asked his assistant.

"They're both the same," Jimmy answered plainly.

"Not exactly. That one is beside the window while that one is next to the mirrors. Would you rather see yourself as soon as you wake up or be woken up by sunlight?" He questioned in response.

"Well, sleeping next to a mirror and waking up like that? It's sounds kinda creepy. So if you don't mind, I'll take the window bed," Palmer plopped down on the bed and dropped his bags beside it. Ducky settled into his bed and began falling asleep until Jimmy began speaking again. "Now that I think about it, the Florida sun burning into my eyes doesn't sound pleasant. Would you mind switching Doctor?" He quietly sighed and agreed, picking up his suitcase and placing it on the other side of the room. Once again they both settled into the small beds. As Doctor Mallard was about to enter a deep sleep, he was woken up by a thump on the ground followed by a girlish shriek. His first instinct that something happened to Caitlin or Kelly, but when he opened his eyes, Mr. Palmer was no longer in bed. In the mirror, he could see his assistant lying on the ground. "You know Doctor, I don't think I like this bed very much. Maybe we should switch again. Or maybe I should go sleep on the couch."

"Please!" Ducky shouted. "I am trying to sleep and you will not stop! I am not switching again!" With that said, Ducky attempted to fall back asleep and Palmer remained on the floor for the night.


End file.
